


isle of dream

by AnIntrovertedDumbass



Series: MCYT shipping fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dream went to the uk lmaoo, Hugging, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, PLEASE I WANTED TO WRITE FLUFF, What a joke, anyway, boys being kinda gay, but if you really want you could read it as platonic, but they have socks on, dreamnotfound, fuck i didnt mean to ngl, hand-holding, i really shouldnt have just typed hands, i wish, idk just wanted to write cute stuff, no beta we die like the people of l'manberg, oh well, omg they KITH, thats pretty "old lady that watched two girls kissing and said oh theyre such good friends :D" vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIntrovertedDumbass/pseuds/AnIntrovertedDumbass
Summary: dream go to uk go brrrrdream stays in George house go bRRRRRRTHEY LIKE EACH OTHER GO BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRi try to write it properly, but...I'm stupid. so. I'm sorry\i couldn't think of a good title haha so there it is. sorry
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: MCYT shipping fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939939
Comments: 35
Kudos: 492
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	isle of dream

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my boyf and decided to write this  
> its pretty much uhm. self indulgent but i swear I'm trying to get into writing from the boy's pov too-

"Uh, Georgie? Earth to George?"

George blinked, heat rushing to his cheeks as he realized he had fallen into a sort of trance, zoned out as he was. Dream was wagging his fingers in his face, lips tugging up into a smirk.

The Floridian had decided to fly over to the UK for the week, and George had offered to let him stay over. (Sapnap had gotten a kick out of teasing the duo about it; Dream had gotten a kick out of annoying George about it before he even got on the plane.) Now they were at George's home after a day of George taking Dream to his favourite restaurants and a mall-- the man had been jetlagged and tired, which led to them eventually cutting their venture short. George had been sitting on the sofa, planning their next day, waiting for Dream while he showered and unpacked his bags. 

Chuckling, said man settled onto the opposite end of the sofa, legs stretched, toes poking George. "Ewww. Keep your stinky feet away from me, oh my god." Wrinkling his nose, George curled in on himself, shrinking away from socked feet. Rattling a wheezy laugh, Dream...actually complied, pulling his legs to his chest. They stayed like that for a while, opposite ends of the couch, chatting away amicably about Minecraft, Youtube, their friends. Gradually, both of them had shifted closer and closer, until Dream was in the middle of the couch, a hand on the worn blue fabric, another gesturing as he talked, and George was hugging a pillow, nodding, laughing and interjecting now and then. The Brit glanced down at Dream's hand. Perfectly within reach. He could just, move a little closer, place his hand on top of Dream's, trace the veins, the knuckles, memorize every little dip and curve.

...That was a pretty intimate thought.

But it was fine, they both had socks on, anyway, and this was probably the first time in a while that would allow for another opportunity like this. Putting his hand over the slightly larger one as gently as he could, he huffed as Dream's endless stream of words slowly tapered off. Wordlessly, he began to trace shapes onto his hand, little stars and hearts and _I-love-you_ s, and --god this was awkward, wasn't it? Dream hadn't even said a word, and George sneaked a glance back at his friend, who was blushing a sweet colour and staring at the spot where their hands were touching. _Dream.exe has crashed, would you like to search online for a solution and close the program?_

Was that...a good reaction? The Floridian had been patting his head occasionally during the day: this had led to George swatting his hand away, glaring, and making it clear that he respected his personal space, thank you very much. Dream, being the good, thoughtful friend he was, had limited his physical displays of affections, and they had barely touched, not in public, save for the occasional pat on the head, or the back, or the soft little shoulder touches. Which was totally fine with George, of course. He was just doing... _this_ so that he didn't leave his friend feeling unloved- physical touch is a way of showing someone that you cared, right? George was well aware that Dream had never requested to hold his hand- a simple request that somehow came too close to toeing the line. But George had fallen too far, was in too deep, so he continued rubbing his fingers over Dream's, silently committing the shape of his knuckles to memory. 

Said man coughed to himself, and George raised an eyebrow at him. Dream smiled back, squinty eyes and a constellation of freckles and imperfect teeth. The brunette didn't trust himself to be able to say anything, not now, not when he could feel his heart pound so hard and fast he was sure it'd spill onto the floor, and leave him and his feelings bare in his own living room. He wasn't ready for that. Not now. Not...yet. He'd probably mourn over his cowardice, for not doing more, a day or so after Dream left and the apartment started lacking one tall, blonde, Floridian and a distinct laugh. So he just tapped along to the beat of his heart, tilted his head and pretended that this was normal, and _Why did you stop talking? I'm listening, go on._

Watching as the dirty blonde's Adam's apple bobbed, once, twice, cogs turning in his head, George giggled, feeling slightly giddy.  
"You're such a weirdo..." Dream murmured, before flipping his hand, palm-side up, so George traced his hands along the lines etched into Dream's hand -health, love, life, or something; he remembered reading about it once. Humming in response, he shifted so he was facing Dream, then pulled his hand up to rest on George's lap. Quietly, he ran fingers along it- longer, thicker, fingers, a larger palm. Glancing up, George felt a breath stutter in his throat as he saw the way Dream looked at him. It was rare for the loud man to be so...quiet, but here he was, simply staring at him with a look so intense, the brunette blushed and looked away. He couldn't...decipher that emotion, didn't want to, didn't think he could handle it if he tried. He nearly leapt into the air when he felt a hand cup his cheek gently, and he mustered up the courage to look Dream in the eyes. 

Yellow, flecked with brown around the edges. George felt a thumb brush slowly across his cheek. Warm breath ghosting his lips, George shut his eyes and tried not to think too hard about how he should have brushed his teeth, and oh God, this was really happening. 

Then Dream ducked his head down, and George nearly yelled- in frustration or relief, he wasn't sure. 

"Dream! Are you--are you okay??" Holding the other man's shoulder, he noticed that he was shaking a little- please, please, please don't be crying, oh my God, please-

A wheezing laugh cut through his thoughts. That happened a lot, but this time George was able to stare incredulously at the idiot in front of him, a strained giggle nearly leaking out of him.  
_Haha, what?_

Holding up a hand, Dream straightened slowly, looking at George and biting his lip, a half-smile on his face. 

"No, wait... I'm sorry I just--" Dream broke out into giggles again, and George found himself laughing along this time, confused and a little bit on the edge of hysterical.

Their laughter died down, and they sat on the couch in silence. George felt straight (well, maybe not exactly straight) up weird, and his heart was beating a little too fast, his brain mushy with emotion, thoughts slow. His cheek was cold. He wanted to kiss Dream. 

Dream coughed, and George looked back at him, their hands in respective laps.

"Can I..." Dream swallowed. George had never really seen him nervous. Even when he was, the man seemed to always be able to convince himself things would be alright, but this time, Dream looked actually, totally unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Uhm, can I--do you wanna--God, this is hard--"

Sighing, George made up his mind and grabbed Dream by the front of his hoodie. Abandoning all rational thought, he leaned in and closed his eyes, pulling Dream closer.

Their noses bumped, and George released Dream, who leaned back. He was laughing, and George found himself laughing too, goddamnit. 

Silence filled the space between the boys again. George found himself looking at Dream's lips again. They looked soft, and nice, and...his probably weren't that soft. Fuck, they were chapped, too, weren't they? It didn't matter. Probably. Jesus Christ, if they didn't do anything soon, George was about 70% sure he'd achieve spontaneous combustion. 

His heart skipped a beat as he felt a hand on his cheek once more. Tilting his head, George placed his hand over Dream's, determined to get a kiss. Glancing over only to find the other man staring right back, lips pursed into a pout, the brunette's brain short-circuited a little. _Cute,_ every brain cell went.

 _I love you,_ he thought.

"You're such an idiot," he said. Thankfully, Dream seemed to get it.

"Weeeeeeell," Dream stretched the e, grinning. "Technically, if _I'm_ the idiot then you're the bigger idiot. Idiot squared."

"And why is that, Dream?" He leaned in a little closer, close enough to bump noses again, and he watched as Dream shut his eyes, and George tilted his head. 

"Because you're the idiot that loves _me_ ," Dream whispered back, and then their lips finally came together. It was warm. Softer than he'd expect. George felt them curve up against his, and he hummed back into the smile. So they stayed like that for a second, enjoying the feel of the other being so close, lips pressed together. Then George pulled back, pretending his face hadn't transformed into a portable space heater. Dream let his hand fall to George's shoulder, an awkward, loose grip on him. His head felt fuzzy, and good, and...wow. 

"So." Dream turned back to him, grinning. George licked his lips. "You kiss idiots much?"

The wheezy laugh that followed made his heart flutter, _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Pulling a startled Dream close once more, George hoped he'd understand.

**Author's Note:**

> the way i had to look up the unboxing video to study dream's hands...chile....also i get why people go from Dream to dirty blonde to Floridian to the green-eyed man because using his name over and over...I'm deceased.
> 
> am pleased to announce: dream has normal hands why are people simping pLEasE 
> 
> also i put hazel eyes through a protan filter for the eye part lmao i hope it was. mostly right?
> 
> hope you enjoyed it- i enjoyed writing it haha. kinda hate the ending but i don't know what else to write tbhahahahahahhahaslajdkkmsshakdhfj
> 
> anyway! comments and kudos and anything really are all really appreciated!!!!
> 
> here's my twt to yell at me n stuff ig: https://twitter.com/introverteddumb
> 
> also my first time writing shippy stuff oops


End file.
